


pin in cushion

by huijosh (triggerswaggiehavoc)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Drabble, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/pseuds/huijosh
Summary: drabble for the prompt "fashion"





	pin in cushion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soonhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/gifts).



> thank you for buying me a coffee!! i hope you like this even if it's not that great or romantic.... i'm not a big ot3 guy. also i think i am the first person to ever write and tag this ot3 so Yay

“Hold still.”

“How much longer?”

“’Til I say so.”

Minghao pins another seam together over Jeonghan’s back, starting at the neck and working down the spine until he’s reached the bottom of the garment, just below the hips. It’s a new style he’s been experimenting with, cutouts that stretch from the shoulders to the collarbone, and he likes the way it’s coming along, but it’s far from done. He still has to embroider the vines crawling up from the hem, and there’s too much slack on the back. He thought for sure he’d know Jeonghan’s proportions well enough by now to get it on the first try, but just like trends, bodies are always changing.

Jeonghan, for the most part, is very still when Minghao fits him. He leans his head forward like he’ll prop his chin up on his own chest and falls into a sort of trance. Soonyoung, on the other hand, hates to be kept still. The second Minghao wants to put anything on him, he’s fidgeting, kicking his legs around, sizzling with laughter. Minghao always has to save his sleek, artistic pieces for Jeonghan just because Soonyoung doesn’t know how to behave in them. And it’s a pity, because Minghao knows he would look incredible.

“Alright,” he says. Jeonghan lifts his head, and Minghao watches the way his neck slopes. “How does it feel?”

“Uncomfortable.” He always says that. When Minghao walks around to take in the view from the front, Jeonghan is grinning. “Do I look good?”

“You look very good,” Minghao tells him, thumbing at his lower lip. “And you’ll look even better when I fix the back seam and sew in the sheer layer under the cutouts.” He grasps the lowest edges of the fabric. “And the embroidery…”

“Wow,” Soonyoung calls with a low whistle. He’s sitting on the stool at Minghao’s work station, pushing the same needle in and out of the pin cushion over and over. “Why don’t I ever get to wear anything sexy like that?” He frowns and stabs the needle in, tosses the cushion to the table. “Jeonghan always gets the cool stuff.”

“Because you can’t be still.”

“I so can.”

“Be still, then,” Minghao orders, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sit still for thirty seconds.”

“Fine.”

He crosses his arms in mimicry and sets his mouth in a hard line. For the first eight seconds, he seems like he might make it, but then he starts shaking his leg, and by twelve seconds in, he’s reaching for the pin cushion again. His jaw drops as he watches his own hand move, and he looks back at Minghao to find his eyebrows raised.

“That doesn’t count,” he says.

“It does count,” Minghao insists. “So you’re still gonna get the looser ones.”

“Damn it.”

“Jesus,” Jeonghan sighs, “you’re so cute.” He walks over to Soonyoung to pat his cheeks and wiggle his head around, and Minghao watches with a tight chest to make sure none of the pins over his back snap off. “Someday you’ll get to wear something sexy and cool like me.”

“Make Minghao promise to let me,” Soonyoung whines. He clutches at Jeonghan to hold him, dangerously close to the pins but fortunately missing them, and together they stare expectantly at Minghao. Soonyoung’s eyes are hopeful, but Jeonghan’s are amused.

“I’m not promising anything,” Minghao tells them, and Soonyoung groans in protest. Minghao walks over to join them and pushes the pin cushion out of arm’s reach, rests a hand on Soonyoung’s arm and casually tries to guide his embrace away from the pins. “But when you can stay still long enough, I’ll make you whatever you want to wear.” Soonyoung beams.

“I want a cutout too, but over my whole chest. And flowers up my arms.” Minghao sighs.

“Don’t push it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty niche grouping i think, but thanks for reading if you read, and i hope you enjoyed!! you can learn more about the coffees for drabbles thing i'm doing [here](https://twitter.com/ultjosh/status/955315666801905664)!


End file.
